The Day Kim Couldn't Win Chapter TWO
by TOPGRRRL
Summary: After Kim and Ron realize that Kim has lost her skills at doing gymnastics and stuff, they go back to school... What they don't know is that there is something strange about Ron...


The Day Kim Couldn't Win Chapter 2

A/n: As you know, Kim's powers were destroyed by Sheego's remote control with the big red button on it. But there's a little surprise for all of them coming up soon… ::dramatic music in background::

Oh, yeah—I was NOT dissing the debate team in chapter one (Emowriter!). I was just playing with a statement Drakken had made on the show. Also, I'm ON the debate team. So there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, you see, Ms. Bloatwater, that I was late because of Dr. Drakken and Sheego. I'm sure you understand that saving the world is going to be tough since my powers have been depleted. I hope you'll allow me to make up the work." Kim smiled a nice, big smile at her teacher, hoping that the truth would work. Lying just wasn't her thing.

_Ron_, on the other hand, was telling his teacher about how he was fighting Drakken one-handed, but Sheego crept up behind him and decided to strangle him, and was in the process of tying up Kim with one of those "tying thingies."

"Tying thingies? Don't you mean, "string"?" Asked Ron's teacher, causing Ron to turn red.

"Yeah, that."

"Kim did all the work, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Ron looked at his shoes and started to shuffle back to his seat. He _hated_ being the sidekick. He hated it with a passion. I mean, saving the world was cool. But being the distraction in order to save the world kinda stunk. If _he_ was the official super-person, well, the world would be in trouble, but wouldn't that be great?

And, of course, this is where Ron went into daydream mode. Instead of _Kim_ doing all those cool kicks and flips, he'd be doing them. Instead of _Kim_ beating up Drakken with many whirly gadgets, he would. And instead of _Kim_ saving his sorry butt, he'd save Kim's. Yeah. That'd be the day. Rufus could be his sidekick. Ron imagined himself doing kicks, flips, those cartwheels-of-doom things Kim was working on, and suddenly…

He was back in the classroom, doing a high-kick into the teacher's desk. 'That's funny,' thought Ron, 'I didn't know I could even _do_ one of those.'

"RONALD!" shouted the teacher, angry that this annoyingly stupid kid had the nerve to show off in front of her class. "Sit DOWN! I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you better knock it off!"

"But—but… I didn't mean to do that! I was kinda… um… asleep. I didn't even know I could DO that stuff!" Just then, the bell rang, and Ron dashed out of there like his pants were on fire.

"Kim! K.P.! Lemme talk to Wade! There's something wrong with me!"

"Well, there's two of us who agree with that."

"Ki-im! Listen! I was having my usual daydream in Backbreaker's class when I was dreaming that I was, uh… well, you don't need to know the details of my dream, but anyway, I started dreaming about doing a high kick thing. You know how when I daydream about something, I kind of… act it out in real life? Well, I did a high kick. Have you _ever_ known me to be capable of that? Then I did a flip. And a lot of other cool stuff that only cheerleaders can do. Don't you think that's a little creepy? And I almost completely destroyed Backbreaker's desk." At this point, Ron laughed eerily. "So, I have to talk to Wade."

Kim looked at him for a minute--a _full_ minute. Her eyes were narrowed in curiosity, totally disturbed by this news. Her powers were really gone, and she had tripped in the hallway about 3 times today—and it was only second period. And now Ron, who constantly tripped over his own two feet, was doing high kicks in Math class. Gears were turning in Kim's mind. But Wade could solve the answer to this, definitely.

"Hey, Wade. We've got a slight sitch here." Kim said to the monitor in her locker.

"Did Ron get his head stuck in a toilet again?" Wade asked teasingly. He was probably the luckiest of the three spy hero teens. He was home schooled and got to stay on the computer all day long, pretending to be tutored by a robot. 

"I'm right here Wade," said Ron, pointing to his head, "See? Do you see a toilet on my head? I don't think so!"

"_Great_ comeback, Ron. Anyway, Wade, I have a problem. Ron likes this deal. Somehow, Sheego's remote with a big red button switched our abilities. I keep tripping and falling, and Ron just did a flip, and…"

"Whoa, backtrack. Are you saying that Sheego has a remote with a big, red button? Oh, that _can't _be good."

"No duh, Wade. I _want_ my skills back!" Kim practically screamed into her locker. In fact, she screamed so loud that all the people in the hallway stopped and stared at her. Kim smiled and laughed nervously. "Uh… pre-test stress?" They still stared at her, but they let it pass. Most of them did, at least.

"All right, all right, stop shouting. I can deal. What did this remote control look like?" Wade asked them irritably. Kim launched a description of the remote, and Wade typed in the description on Ebay. 

"Wow. We're in luck. There are only two other remote controls like that for sale. I'm gonna buy it and inspect it." Kim and Ron knew that to "inspect" something meant to take it apart. Which sometimes led to Wade's house exploding. That was just so much fun for everyone.

The next day, Wade called Kim on the Kimmunicator. "Kim, we've got a problem. Get to your locker as soon as you can."

Kim dragged Ron, who was eating a Naco from the school cafeteria (somehow they weren't the same there) and contacted Wade through her computer. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Ok, after careful analysis, and scorching half my room, I've discovered that this remote control can transfer muscle power from one organism to another. Which means that Ron here has the power to be head cheerleader, and Kim has the power to… fall a lot. There _is_ a reverse mechanism, though. I'm sending you the remote so that you can switch back. Can you send Rufus to my house?"

Ron took Rufus out of his pocket. "Rufus, you're on a dangerous mission. Do not, I repeat, do not, get stepped on… I'll take you as far as the exit, but then you're on your own. Get back safely. Until then, good luck, friend." Ron set the naked mole rat on the ground when they got to the exit. Rufus scattered off and within ten minutes was back at the school. 

"All right, are you ready, Ron?" Kim asked. Ron shook his head, but Kim pushed the remote control button and pointed it in his direction. Kim tried a cartwheel, experimentally, and it worked. She accidentally stepped on Ron's foot, and he hopped up and down. Eventually, he hopped so far that he fell down the basement stairs.

"It's great to be back!" exclaimed Ron, with a lampshade over his head. 

"Come on, Ron, let's go get Drakken," Kim said impatiently, and they set off. But first they grabbed a hall pass.


End file.
